Lily and James
by pollywaffle
Summary: My veiwe onLil and James's time at Hogwarts. Not much of a plot, but it gets a bit better. Im not very origional though. Hope you all enjoy, please r&r.
1. Chapter 1

James Potter lay in his bed staring up at the ceiling of his sixth year boy's dorm. His best friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were out. Sirius was in detention with Prof. Tole, (the Hogwarts potions Master), for blowing up Severus Snape's enlargement potion and leaving him with very oversized ears and nose. He didn't know where Remus was, but he guessed he was down in the Gryffindor common room. Prof. McGonagall had gotten annoyed with James and Sirius that afternoon during Transfiguration because they had purposely turned the slippers that they were suppose to be turning in to rabbits, into a donkey. She had given them all a lot of homework at the end of the lesson, and after that gave James and Sirius detentions. So everyone had to spend a lot of time doing their Transfiguration homework that week.  
  
So James was left alone staring at the ceiling. He was getting to know it quite well by now, when suddenly the door sung open and then was slammed shut again. James rolled over just in time to see a red headed girl with long red hair, bright green eyes and a tear stained face run across the room, jump onto Sirius's be and close the curtains around it. It was Lily Evens!  
  
'What the hell is she doing here?' thought James to himself.  
  
He could hear her muffled sobs coming from across the room. He sat up stait in be with his legs crossed and tried to decide what to do. Lily Evans was, to tell the truth, a bit of a nerd. She was the top of every class at Hogwarts and spent most of her free time curled up infront of the common room fire reading a book. She was not interested in things like cloths and boys like all of the other girls in the year. But quite a few people, secretly, thought that she was very pretty. Which she was. She had long wavy red hair, huge green eyes and a perfect complexion with freckles spattered across her nose. She also had long dark eyelashes, which most girls would die for. But she never spent much time infront of the mirror, worrying about what she looked like.  
  
James decided to go and find out what the matter was. He slid off his bed and quietly approached Sirius's Lily's sobs were lessening now and every now and then she hiccuped. James stood still for a second and then pulled back the curtains. Lily was lying on her stomach with her face buried in her arms. She looked up startled and when she saw James her eyes widened with shock.  
  
"What are you doing here Potter?" she asked, the surprise evident in her voice.  
  
" I wanted to see what was wrong". James answered truthfully. He looked her strait in the eye for a second. She really was quite pretty, he thought to himself.  
  
"Like you would care how I feel. Its one of you stupid friends faults in the first place", she said, tears running down her cheeks.  
  
James heart broke for her. "Hey Evans, cant a guy be worried about you?" he asked.  
  
"Just go away. Please"  
  
James could tell that she was embarrassed to be seen by one of the most popular boys at Hogwarts like this and he felt tempted to leave her alone, but was still curious to know what was wrong.  
  
" I have more right to be here than you do", he answered finally.  
  
" No you don't! This is my dorm and my bed", she said," Now get out of my room, I am trying to read." She rolled over and opened the drawer in the bedside table. But instead of her book, the drawer revealed a bag of Dungbombs and a Zonkos catalogue.  
  
Lily rummaged through the drawer then looked up at James, who still hadn't moved, and said," Potter, what have you done with my things?" She glared at him.  
  
" I didn't do anything! It was you who just ran into my dorm crying your eyes out"  
  
" I was not cr. What do you mean this is your dorm?"  
  
James grinned at her and said," Well, Evans, the thing is that this dorm which you are currently in, is the sixth year, Gryffindor, boys dorm. And right now you are on my good friend Padfoot's bed, sorting through his private belongings" He grinned at her again and sat down on the bed next to her.  
  
Lily looked at her hands and mumbled " Oh.I'm sorry.I guess Id better go now.sorry." She turned bright red and stood up. She was about to leave when James called out to her.  
  
" Hey, Lily!"  
  
Lily! He had never called her Lily before. It was always Evans or Carrot top.  
  
"Yes?" she asked cautiously.  
  
" Why were you so upset in the first place?" He asked smiling up at her.  
  
She smiled shyly back.  
  
She has a very nice smile thought James to himself.  
  
" Oh it doesn't matter really." She replied.  
  
" Well.I guess Ill see you round then."  
  
" Yeah.Um thanks James" She smiled at him again and turned to go out the door. As she did, she bumped into Sirius, who had been coming into the dorm.  
  
She blushed and muttered "Sorry" He stared at her in surprise and watched her retreating figure go down the stairs. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi every one. I forgot to put this all into the first chapter.  
  
This is my fist FanFic and I hope you all like it.  
  
Special thanks to,  
  
Tiger Lilly  
  
dany  
  
and PrincessSkywalkerOrgana  
  
who were my first ever reviewers.  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to the Amazing, wonderful and magnificent JK Rowling (who else?)  
  
Except for a few unknowns in later chapters.  
  
***  
  
I hope you all enjoy. Please R&R. I want to know what you think.  
  
***  
  
Lily and James  
  
Chapter two  
  
Sirius turned to look at James, his eyes wide and a smirk on his face.  
  
" Prongs buddy," he said trying to look serious but only succeeding to smirk more that ever" is it just me or did Lily Evans just walk out of your room. I hope that you've been a good boy Jamsie." He was unable to hold back his grin any longer.  
  
"Sirius!" cried James trying to look hurt ", how could you ever think such a thing. She was really upset for heavens sake. Came up here bawling her eyes out. I think someone said something to her down in the common room."  
  
Sirius suddenly looked very uncomfortable.  
  
James glared at him," Sirius, what did you say to her?"  
  
"Nothing", he replied.  
  
James raised an eyebrow.  
  
" Well maybe I did, but what would you care any way. Evans is a nerd, a freak, NOT the kind of girl us Marauders are caught dead seen with!"  
  
James lay back on Sirius's bed and sighed loudly. He crossed his arms behind his head and closed his eyes.  
  
" I don't believe it, you like her Prongs, don't you!" Sirius cried.  
  
" No! I mean. Oh I don't know." He answered," If you had asked me that same question yesterday I would have answered no strait away. But I'm not so sure now. She just looked so sad and so pretty that you couldn't help liking her. You would know what I mean if you had been there." He stopped and stared up at the ceiling. "And she has such a gorgeous smile."  
  
"Prongs my man, you sound exactly like a love sick puppy. You'd may as well admit it. Your crazy about the girl."  
  
" I am not", James protested," I just said that I thought she was pretty."  
  
" James Potter, you can't keep secrets from me. I know exactly how you feel about her. Ask her out for heavens sake." Said Sirius sitting down on the bed.  
  
" Ask who out?" came a voice from the doorway. Remus Lupin came into view. He sat down on the floor next to Sirius's be and looked up expectantly." Tell me everything!"  
  
" Jamsie's in love with Evans!" cried Sirius before James could say anything.  
  
"Evans as in Lily Evans?" Remus asked.  
  
Sirius nodded and grinned at James who was glaring at both of them.  
  
" She seems sweet", said Remus thoughtfully," Smart but shy. She helped me with my Transfiguration homework once. And if I may say so myself," He winked at James," She is rather attractive. So. Are you gonna ask her out?"  
  
" I never said that I was in love with her! I just think that she is very pretty" James smiled dreamily to him self. Remus and Sirius saw this. They grinned at each other, then Sirius said "Well, Jamie, I guess that we wont be able to change your mind. Do you want to come down to the common room and do some homework with us?"  
  
" Prongs, you have to, no choice, it's you fault that I'v go so much in the first place. You always complain about the amount of homework that McGonagall gives us. But if you and Siri could act your age for once then I think that you will be very surprised." Remus said.  
  
" Hey Mooney, you can't give us all the blame! That Lucius Malfoy is just as bad.Almost. Jamsie and I were born to be bad." Answered Sirius grinning.  
  
" Very funny Paddy, Now come on, get your stuff."  
  
The three boys started scrummaging around for there homework.  
  
" James, Rem- come over here for a sec". Sirius beckoned them over to the huge full-length mirror at the foot of Remus's bed. The trio lined up infront of it.  
  
"Jamie, what do you see?" asked Sirius.  
  
"I see three boys."  
  
"Almost. You see three of the funniest, smartest, most hansom and most popular boys in the entire school. Who could resist us?" James gave Sirius a friendly slap on the back of the head, but grinned to himself all the same.  
  
Siri was right of course. Most of the girls would do anything to go out with one of the Marauders. James was the tallest, he had messy black hair and bright blue eyes. He wore contacts, because he thought that he looked dorky in glasses. James was a strait A student and was captain of the Quidditch team. Sirius was next. He was probably the best looking of the three. He was tall and broad shouldered. He had dark brown hair, brown eyes and a freckled nose. Remus had sandy colored hair and hazel eyes, he was also on the Quidditch team and played beater, James was a chaser.  
  
" Prongs, if you like her, you wont have any trouble asking her out. How could she resist you?" said Remus reassuringly.  
  
" Lily isn't really interested in boys and stuff, is she?" James answered.  
  
" Don't worry Prongs. You'll be fine."  
  
They picked up their books and made their way down to the common room. 


	3. Chaper 3

Here is the next chapter to my story. I hope you like it, and thanx to all of the people who have reviewed the other chapters. Please read, review and enjoy. See chapter 2 for the disclaimer. I cant be bothered writing it up every single time I post a chapter.  
  
* * * *  
  
Pollywafffle  
  
* * * *  
  
Lily and James  
  
Chapter 3  
  
They walked down the stairs to the common room. It was almost deserted now, as most people had already made their way down to dinner. There was only one Person there, she was sitting by the fire quietly. Some of her flaming red hair showing over the top of the armchairs backrest.  
  
James smiled to himself. Sirius glanced at him, then he and Remus grinned at each other. They took the table closest to the door and got out their homework.  
  
After a moment of silent working, Remus threw down his pen exasperatedly.  
  
" This is impossible!" he cried.  
  
" But you usually love charms. You find it easy," James answered confused.  
  
"This is hopeless! I need some help. Evans! Hey Evans." Lily looked up from her book.  
  
"Yes?" She asked politely.  
  
"Could you help me with my charms homework?" Remus asked.  
  
"I suppose so.," Lily stood up and made her way over to the table which the boys were sitting at.  
  
"Here Lil. You can sit here." Said Remus, sliding over to the next seat so that Lily could sit in between him and James.  
  
James scowled at Remus and Remus grinned right back at him. Lily saw the exchange between the two and blushed. She sat down.  
  
"Anyway, Evans, you came to help me with my charms work. What do I do?' Asked Remus.  
  
"Well," answered Lily, " can I see what you have been doing?"  
  
Remus handed her his book and she flicked through it, looking at the work that he had been doing.. Then she started talking to him quietly. James was staring at the back of Lily's head and Sirius was leaning back on his chair with a satisfied expression on his face. Although James didn't know it, he and Remus were up to something.  
  
Suddenly Sirius sat up strait and clapped a hand to his forehead.  
  
" Oh my god, Moony. I completely forgot! We have detention with professor Sinstrana! We'd better hurry, or she'll be really mad."  
  
"How could I have forgotten! Sorry Jamie, sorry Evans, we have to go! Come on Sirius lets go put our stuff away,' cried Remus.  
  
The two raced up the staircase to their dorm. When the reached it, they high fived each other and cast a spell so that they could hear lily and James's conversation from where they were.  
  
Meanwhile, down in the common room, James had gone back to his homework and Lily was reading again. There was an awkward silence for a few moments, and the James spoke.  
  
"Um.. Lily?" he asked nervously.  
  
She looked up," Yes James?"  
  
James blushed, I was wondering if you want to go to.Er.Hogmedwimeonawekend?" he turned even redder and looked down at his hands  
  
"Excuse me?" asked Lily.  
  
" Do you.Er. want to go to Hogsmeade with me on the weekend?" he asked. More loudly this time and now he met her eye.  
  
'Well. I suppose so," answered Lily. She too blushed, but smiled at him all the same.  
  
Up in the boys dorm, Sirius and Remus Grinned at each other. Their plan had succeeded.  
  
"Yes?" cried James.  
  
Lily nodded.  
  
"OK then, the next Hogsmeade trip is this weekend, so Ill meet you at the 3 Broomsticks at 12 o'clock. Is that OK with you?" He asked, a grin plastered on his face.  
  
Lily nodded again and smiled. She wasn't nearly as embarrassed anymore, but no-one had ever asked her out before. Especially not one of the most popular boys in the school. She was worried that she would do something wrong and make James hate her.  
  
'Well, I'd better get going" She said, "I'm already late for dinner. I don't want to miss out completely. Im starving!" She patted her stomach and smiled.  
  
" OK then, i guess Ill see you later. Bye"  
  
Lily stood, walked over to the portrait hole, opened it and climbed out. James stared after her, a sappy expression plastered onto his face.  
  
Upstairs, Sirius and Remus heard the portrait hole close and rushed down the stairs, to the common room.  
  
"Way to go Jamsie!" cried Sirius.  
  
Remus cheered and whistled. James turned to them and grinned.  
  
"She accepted," he said dumbly.  
  
" Of course she did, What did we tell you Prongs buddy?" said Sirius patting James on the back  
  
Suddenly James stopped grinning and looked suspiciously at his two friends.  
  
"Hey. Aren't you two supposed to be in detention?" he asked  
  
"Er.Well you see it was.Er.canceled." Said Remus awkwardly.  
  
'Siri, Rem! You didn't did you," cried James.  
  
" Didn't do what?" asked Sirius quickly, trying to look innocent, but not succeeding.  
  
"I don't believe it! You set Lily and me up! Didn't you1"  
  
"No. Of course not. Prongs buddy, why would we ever do that to you?" answered Remus, perhaps a little to quickly.  
  
James raised an eyebrow.  
  
" Well maybe we did. But aren't you glad? Remus asked.  
  
" Exactly!" Sirius cut in, " you are a much happier guy than when we started!" he grinned again, " Once again Jamie, congratulations'  
  
"Thanks Paddy. I suppose I can forgive you, just this once," He tried to look sternly at them.  
  
" Anyway, Lily was right. At the rate that we are going we will be just in time for the end of dessert." Said Remus.  
  
" How did you kn.Oh you guys!" cried James, realizing what they had done.  
  
Sirius and Remus each put an arm over James's should and the three of them made their way down to the dinning hall together. 


End file.
